finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiend (Final Fantasy VI)
Fiend, also known as Doom, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is a member of the Warring Triad, and one of the three final bosses in Kefka's Tower before facing Kefka himself. Fiend has the highest HP of any enemy in the original game, and the third-most HP in the Game Boy Advance and subsequent remakes behind Kaiser Dragon and Omega Weapon. According to the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, the final battle sequence against the Statue of the Gods is supposed to be a rematch of the Warring Triad; the third tier being Fiend.= 8: :Set Var3 = 0 :Target: All Characters :Reverse Polarity If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Targeting (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Targeting (66%) :3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Targeting (33%) :4th Turn: Attack (33%) or Targeting (66%) If Targeting target is a valid target: Fiendish Rage (100%) If Var36 is set: :If Timer >= 20: ::If Var2 < 8: :::Force Field (100%) :::Increase Var2 by 1 Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV "Sephirot the Fiend" is one of the Warring Triad, three primals that were defeated by the Allagan Empire and imprisoned for centuries within the Flagship at the heart of the floating continent of Azys Lla. A statue of his likeness adorns the top, along with statues of the other members of the Warring Triad. He is said to be the primal once worshiped by a tree-like race who summoned him to defend them from an invasion from the Allagan Empire. During the later events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, his seal begins to weaken and the Warrior of Light must fight him within the depths of Containment Bay S1T7. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play) Fiend appeared in the original free-to-play version. The summon was a water-elemental signet that could be equipped by all party members. When summoned into battle, Fiend's special ability was Fiendish Cleansing, which dealt water-elemental damage to all enemies and allies and inflicted stop for a single turn on all enemies. The ability's effect was a callback to the Crusader esper from Final Fantasy VI, which attacked all enemies and allies when summoned. Summoning Fiend required 3 summon gauges. Demon allowed the user to learn the following abilities: * Fiendish Rage I * Fiendish Rage II * Fiendish Rage III The Fiend signet was removed from the premium release of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFLTnS Fiend Alt1.png|Alternate Signet. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Fiend ffvi concept art.jpg|Concept artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. FFVI PC Fiend.png|The Fiend in battle (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI iOS Absolute Zero.png|Absolute Zero (iOS). FFVI iOS Southern Cross.png|Southern Cross (iOS). Etymology In the original concept artwork by Tetsuya Nomura, the Warring Triad are given names beyond their basic titles. Fiend was given the name Sefilos , which translated as "Sephiroth." The variation in English names is, much like "Demon," a result of mild ambiguity in the Japanese god-title used for this entity; specifically, まじん, ''majin, or 魔神. It literally it means "evil god," with a note that 神 (shin or kami) covers a wider variety of deific or supernatural entities than the word "god" may denote in English. Majin are nearly always malevolent, or at least "ill-omened," with the possibility for disaster always laced in mortal interactions with them. Because of the varied nature of such beings in Japanese mythology and culture there has historically been disagreement over the best single term to use as a translation. "Devil" is sometimes used (although classical Western devils of Hell are referred to as 悪魔, akuma), as is "genie" or simply "evil spirit." "Doom" seems to have been an attempt by translator Ted Woolsey to capture the idea of 魔, specifically, with a little additional flair; "Fiend" is another general term for evil beings but without some of the very specific imagery attached to "devil" or "demon," and is generally a good match for majin in terms of imagery invoked. Related enemies * Demon * Goddess References de:Dämonid ru:Злодей (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI